Adison? Tour? OH YEAH
by majoo
Summary: Adam se entera qie Allie siente algo mas que amistad por el y el descubre que siente lo mismo. Pasan por momento increibles juntos y otros no tantos. ADISON


**Este es mi primer fic asi que no sean malas, bueno aca esta le primer capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Allie's P.O.V.**

-Meg! ¿Que bikini me pongo?- Le pregunté aunque pensaba seriamente en ponerme una ropa de baño entera.

-El negro!- respondió desde el baño donde ella se arreglaba.

Allie necesito hablar contigo creo que tengo un crush en alguien…

-UN CRUSH??- _Como? con quien? OMG pero Megan tiene un hijo!_

-Si uhm… bueno como seguro te has dado cuenta Anoop me coquetea muuucho…

-Si, si me di cuenta-_como si no fuera obvio_.

-Bueno uhm creo que también me gusta…

-¿QUE?¿ANOOP? OMG- _JAJAJAJA Anoop_.

-Allie no le digas a nadie sii?

-No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

-Y tu tienes un crush en alguien- dijo Megan sonriendo con una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada.

-Uhm bueno… no sé si se le podría decir un crush…

-¿QUIEN? ¿DONDE LO CONOCISTE? ¿LO CONOSCO?

-No te lo voy a decir. Acá y duh!

-No necesitas… se que es Adam. PERO EL NO ES- No podía dejarla decir esa palabra me parte el corazón no es que sea homofóbica pero no lo aguanto y menos que el sea, sea eso.

-NO LO DIGAS… Si se lo que es.- _Y LO ODIO._

-Pero tu puedes no te rindas! Él te ama.- Dijo Meg tratando de subirme el animo.

-Pero como su hermanita menor… El, él ama a Kris. El mismo me lo dijo. – _Ese momento fue horrible totalmente horrible._

-No importa yo haré que te ame…- _Es imposible_- YA SÉ! Sal con Danny ,el si quiere salir contigo!

-NOO! Aparte… De que me sirve que me quiera esa persona que no quiero que me quiera si la que quiero que me quiera no me quiere como quiero que me quiera. – Dije rápidamente

-¿QUE DIJISTE?- Megan dijo con cara de 'Que rayos dijiste'.

-De que me sirve que me quiera esa persona que no quiero que me quiera si la que quiero que me quiera no me quiere como quiero que me quiera. – Dije lenta y pausadamente para que me entienda.

-Ah yaaa. Habla mas lento la próxima vez. – Dijo Meg.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Hablar de esto me deprime.

-No te deprimas yo tengo un plan. Y esta vez no va a ser como la de Lil' y Scott. – _Ay no! Megan y sus planes! Lo va a arruinar todo._

-Meg… LIL' ESTA CASADA Y TIENES HIJOS! -

-Ah si pero.. ESTA VEZ VA A FUNCIONAR.- Dijo Meg con una voz que le daría ánimos a cualquier persona menos a mí.

-MEG, ÉL NO SE PUEDE VOLVER STRAIGHT POR MI! – _Aunque lo deseara con toda mi alma._

-Ya veras - Dijo pícaramente y digamos que no me gusto.

**Megan P. O. V.**

-Sí Anoop, sí quiero estar contigo… te amo y nada va a cambiar eso.

-Meg yo también te amo.

Nos acercamos, estas son las partes de las relaciones que más odio…, el primer beso… Nos acercamos y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, sentí que me iba de ese mundo y daba vueltas por el cielo… cuando rompimos el beso caí en la realidad… mi plan Allie tenia que funcionar.

-Anoop, mi amor, me ayudas a que Allie y Adam estén así como nosotros?

-ADAM Y ALLISON?? Pero si tu sabes la condición sexual de Adam o es que nadie te a dicho que es – _LOSE NO SOY IDIOTA_

-Si se! Por eso tenemos que hacer que esto funcione, ya tengo un plan. No quiero defraudar a Allison se lo prometí.

Ya esta bien que tengo que hacer- Respondió Anoop _wujuu si todo va bien._

-Solo dile Danny que Allie tiene un crush en Adam- _y todo fluirá- _pero caletamente.

Ojala funcione…

**Anoop P. O. V.**

*en la playa*

El trabajo que mi preciosa y deliciosa novia me había dado hace algunas horas no parecía tan difícil. Pero Danny nunca hacía nada solo, porque no se lo voy a decir en frente de todos.

Por fin Danny va a ir a bañarse ahí se lo diré.

-Danny yo voy.-

-Alguien más?- Dijo mirando a Allison.

-Las chicas están dormidas- Dijo Adam – Y yo no tengo ganas talvez voy en un rato.

-No ahora viene Katy- Dijo Kris.

Scott no podía y Michael y Lil habían ido a ver a sus hijos cada uno por su cuenta.

-Danny, se que a ti te gusta Allie y creo que deberías saber esto- _ay no no puedo Danny se va a derrumbar _– pues… ella tiene un crush con Adam…

-Ah si sabia… es obvio, tenia esperanzas de que no fuera cierto pero…

-Ahh – _espero que eso este en el plan de Meg_ – Uhm te dejo para que pienses un poco.

-Gracias, gracias por decírmelo.- Me dijo Danny mientras me estaba yendo.

-Ahh de nada - dije volteando mi cabeza.

**Danny P. O. V.**

Un dia en la paya totalmente arruinado. Todo por Allie y su crush.

-¿Qué te pasa Danny? – dijo Matt.

-Ahh te lo dire en otro momento, mucha gente.- Respondi

-Vamos te invito un helado- _El si sabe sacarme las cosas_

-Ahora dime- Dijo después de pararnos y alejarnos un poco de grupo – Desde que fuiste a nadar con Anoop estas sumamente raro.

-Es que me dijo que Allie tenia un crush en Adam.- Cuando lo dije sentí que un peso increíble salía de mi.

-Auuch! De verdad lo siento se que la querias, pero ella es solo una niña.

-Lo se pero la amo…

**Kris P. O. V.**

*en los buses*

-KRIS TU CELULAR ESTA SONANDO! –Grito Matt

-Ya voy!... Me lo puedes traes?!?!

-NOOO! Ven tu yo me estoy lavando las manos_.- DIOS QUE PESADO_

-Ya Matt. Yo voy. GRACIAS AH!... Katie? Hola preciosa… como estas?...yo también… hoy fuimos a la paya casi todo el día estuvimos ahí… si pero mas me hubiera gustado si estuvieras ahí… te extraño mucho… ya anda no te preocupes hablamos mas tarde… chau cuídate, te amo… no, no yo más… TE AMO.- Colgué y deje el teléfono en la mesa mientras me recostaba en el silloncito.

-Aw mira al esposito aww-

-CALLATE! No sabes lo que es estar enamorado.

-Al parecer soy el unico, tu & Katie, Megan & Anoop, Allison y su crsh con Adam, Ada-

-¿ALLIE TIENE UN CRUSH CON ADAM? ¿QUE? ¿COMO? ¿CUANDO?

-Si, hoy me entere, pero no le digas a nadie se supone que nadie sabe.

-Ok Ok

*A la hora de dormir*

Adison… de verdad…Aww que lindo… así saldríamos en una doble cita awww. Se lo dire.

**Adam P. O. V.**

-Adam?... necesito hablar contigo –_ OMG Kris me habla wujuu la persona mas linda del bus me habla & OMG parece serio OMG. _

Agache mi cabeza para poder su hermosa, linda y limpia cara.

-Adam,… Allie tiene un crush contigo – QUEE? OMG COMO? Mi hermanita pero no, no puede ser…

Me volví a echar mirando a techo como estaba antes de que Kris me hablara. Cuando regrese para hablar con Kris, pues el ya se había dormido…Que triste no?

Allie un crush conmigo, bueno ella es linda, bonita, carismática, canta bien, tiene una personalidad increíble, y oh por dios jamás he pensado en Allie te esa manera ella siempre a sido mi hermanita… aparte como me puede gustar, si soy gay o no espera soy bi? Que pero que? Ah soy bi OMG.

**Me encanto como me salió este capítulo, creo que es uno de los primero fanfics en español de Adison. Para poner el segundo cap quiero al menos 3 reviews. Ah y hay alguna palabras en ingles porque simplemente no sabia como tratucirlas porque en español simplemente suenan MUUUY mal. RECUERDEN QUE ES MI PRIMER FIC! NO SEAN MALAS.**

**Majoo**


End file.
